Biografía de Níkel Farbton
by Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black
Summary: Esta es la historia de un personaje que invente en un grupo http:groups. espero que les guste y lo lean, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de un personaje que invente en un grupo (http://groups. espero que les guste y lo lean, por favor.)

**Biografía de Níkel Farbton**

En un planeta lejano, en un castillo se encontrada la familia real celebrando el nacimiento de la futura heredera al trono y protectora de los grandes poderes guardados por esta familia por generaciones con el que gobernaban y mantenían el equilibrio de su universo, aunque inesperadamente la felicidad acabo cuando una familia rival ataco.

Los soldados trataron de defender a la familia real, pero al no poderlo hacer el rey mando a sus hijas a sus habitaciones custodiadas por algunos guerreros mientras el y la reina trataban de editar la ya inminente derrota por parte de los brujos.

En un momento inesperado en las habitaciones de las princesas sufrió un ataque inesperado, la princesa mayor (es una adolescente) escapa apenas de sus perseguidores con su pequeña hermana, cuando se asoma por la ventana ve que el líder de la otra familia estada matando a su padre y ve a su madre muerta a su lado, por lo que decide mandar a su pequeña hermana a otra dimensión a partir de un portal.

La deja en un pequeño pueblo donde esperada que la pudieran proteger, después de despedirse de su pequeña hermana se enfrento a lo inevitable, su muerte y la de su planeta, aunque por lo menos la guardiana sobrevivió

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, espero sus opiniones


	2. Chapter 2

En una mañana soleada en un campo muy grande ida una pareja caminando hasta que escucharon el llanto de un bebe, por lo que la buscaron rápidamente y la encontraron cerca de un rió en la sombra de un gran sauce, al levantarla esta se tranquilizo y les sonrió, era una bebe de unos meses de nacida, por lo que era extraño que estuviera sola en ese lugar pues nadie deja a un bebe de esa edad solo, por lo decidieron llevársela, al poco tiempo la adoptaron y esta fue creciendo felizmente, residió por sus padres adoptados Níkel, pero cuando cumplió 7 años empezó a desarrollas poderes telequineticos, de hay provienen sus mayores problemas y por eso hay lo retomare:

-- pero querido es una niña no podemos aislarla- - se escucho desde otro cuarto la voz de una mujer preocupada, era su madre; ya que no dejaban salir a Níkel de su habitación desde hacia ya 3 días después de un incidente en su escuela.

-- pero esa niña es peligrosa para la sociedad y ya escuchaste lo que dijo la directora no debería ni siquiera estar donde estuviera personas-- respondió su padre

-- pero solo fue un accidente, estoy segura que ella no quiso hacer algo como eso--

En eso se oye el timbre de la puerta, seguido por unos pasos y una nueva voz:

-- me imagino que ustedes son los padres de la joven Níkel--

--si lo somos-- dijo el padre con un tono de ansiedad

-- no se preocupe venimos a ayudarlos somos de una escuela especial para niños con poderes sobrehumanos-- dijo eso y después de un silencio siguió hablando -- podemos ver a la niña--

--claro, por aquí--

Después de escuchar pasos hacia su habitación, Níkel se fue a sentar a la cama luego de un rato llegaron sus padres con otros 4 adultos

-- así que este es el angelito que a estado dando tanto problemas-- dijo una de las 2 mujeres

--mira Níquel venimos de un lugar muy bonito donde vas a aprender a controlar tus poderes, claro si tus padres nos dan la oportunidad de de ayudarte-- dijo un hombre, que debía ser el mismo que hablo al principio con sus padres

--por nosotros esta bien-- dijo el padre, aunque la madre no paresia tan segura

--bien firme aquí-- después de que le dijeron eso el padre firmo -- bien lo mejor será llevarnos ya a la niña--

--pero y sus cosas-- dijo con tono de preocupación la madre

--no se preocupe, la escuela la mantendrá durante sus estadía-- dijo el hombre

--esta bien solo me despediré de ella, cuídate mucho cariño--

--claro mama--

Después de esa despedida la subieron a el asiento de atrás de un carro, en medio de las mujeres, pero repentinamente le lanzaron un gas y que do profundamente dormida.

Al despertar se encontró en una cama muy dura.

--ya despertaste-- le pregunto una chica de mas o menos su misma edad de cabellos dorados

--si, eso creo--

--bien, hola soy Cleopatra y soy tu compañera de celda-- dijo la chica con vos entre burla y quejido, pero al ver la explosión de Níkel agrego --tal des no lo sea oficialmente pero lo es--

-- ya veo; yo soy Níkel, por cierto ¿por que te trajeron aquí?-- dijo Níkel, al principio deprimida, pero al preguntar con algo que curiosidad

-- soy una piroquinetica--

-- ¿y que hiciste?-- pregunto extrañada Níkel

-- le prendí fuego a la casa del árbol de mi hermano, por suerte el no estaba en esta, después vinieron 4 señores y me tejieron aquí; ¿y a ti que te paso?--

-- estada en un festival de la escuela, y una niña me quería hacer entrar al escenario, estaban asiendo varios espectáculos, pero yo me asuste y empecé a elevar las cosas y espesaron a girar como en un tornado, depuse no recuerdo lo que paso hasta que estada en ni cama, después de eso no me dejaron salir de mi habitación, y después me paso lo mismo que a ti, 4 señores fueron por mi y me trajeron a este sitio, eso es todo--

--bien definitivamente, en este lugar la normalidad se enojo con todos nosotros--dijo Cleopatra con un tono de burla y tristeza

En lo que escucha a Cleopatra, Níkel contó las camas que había en la habitación y se percato que eran 9

-- nuestro cuarto es el único en la sección de las chicas, también falta un cuarto en la sección de chicos--

En eso entro una mujer con un traje militar.

--es hora de desayunar, levántense señoritas--

Después de levantarse Níkel y Cleopatra siguieron a la mujer por un pasillo, pero en el camino Níkel, vio que llevaban a otras 3 chicas que estaban dormidas en sentido opuesto, al llegar al comedor, se percato de 3 cosas; 1: en ese lugar solo había chicas y 2: todas las mesas tenían 9 sillas y 3: la única que tenia espacio era la de la esquina, al sentarse Cleopatra le comento.

-- solo nos faltan 4--

--perdón, a que te refieres--

--las tres chicas que llevaban iban a nuestro cuarto, por lo tanto ya somos 5 de 9, solo nos faltan 4--

--ya entiendo--

Después de decir eso ambas se pusieron a comer. Después de comer las llevaron de regreso a sus cuartos, por lo que Níkel se acerco rápidamente, pero Cleopatra le sujeto la mano

--no las intentes despertar, se despertaran cuando el efecto del gas pase, porque no jugamos cartas--

--claro-- dijo Níkel, después de varios juegos, se Níkel se atrevió a preguntar --¿cuanto estuve yo dormida?

--todo el día, creo que esperaban que te resistieras más, por tu "presentación" cualquiera esperaría una fuerza de voluntad mucho más fuerte--

--todos tienes una… "presentación" tan extravagante--

--como la tuya y la mía, no la mayoría son menos llamativos, pero casos como nosotros se les facilita que les entreguen a los niños o niñas--

--OK--

En eso entraron con una chica que estada dormida y la dejaron en la cama de el fondo, por lo que Cleopatra y Níkel siguieron jugando hasta que se dieron cuenta que la chica que acababan de llevar ya estada despierta.

--ya despertaste--

--llegue despierta--

--bien eso es nuevo, yo soy Cleopatra y ella es Níkel; somos tus compañeras de celda, junto a las trillizas, ellas aun no despiertan, por cierto como te llamas tú--

-- soy Brianda y creo que ellas ya están despertando-- dijo señalando a las trillizas

-- genial-- dijo Cleopatra acercándose a las trillizas, al hacerlo se percato de que ya se estaban levantando --¿ya se despertaron?--

-- ¿siempre preguntas eso?-- pregunto sorprendida Brianda-- Níkel solo le respondió que si con la cabeza

--si, eso creo-- dijo una de las trillizas

--también nosotras lo estamos-- dijeron las otras dos

-- muy bien, yo soy Cleopatra, ellas son Níkel y Brianda, somos sus compañeras de celda; como se llaman ustedes--

-- yo soy Glenda-- dijo la chica de cabello negro

--yo soy Sakura-- dijo la chica de cabello blanco con rajos rosas

-- y yo soy Sítara-- dijo la chica de cadejos rubios oscuros

--¿porque las trajeron aquí?- dijo Níkel muy interesada

--bien yo puedo contestar por las tres, nosotras podemos: hacer crecer las plantas, comunicarnos con los animales o controlar el clima-- dijo Glenda, señalando primero a Sakura, luego a Sítara, luego a i misma -- mis padres no querían dejarnos ir, pero finalmente decidieron que tal vez un poco de ayuda no estaría mas-- dijo lo ultimo en sentido irónico.

--bien cómicamente mi nombre significa fuerte y ese es mi poder, fuerza, lo empecé a desarrollas hace poco y no llamada la atención, pero en el momento que aparecieron esos hombres en la puerta de mi casa, mi padre no perdió la oportunidad de deshacerse de mi-- dijo Brianda en tono molesto.

Después de eso Cleopatra y Níkel les platicaron sus historias y las pusieron al tanto, después de eso se fueron a dormir, en la mente, Níkel rogada porque no aparecieran nunca las últimas 3 chicas.


End file.
